Tudor Court
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Aideena is part of King Henry VIII court, she is also trying to avoid getting married to one of the powerful Lords, though her mother insists she impress' them and then a Lord Hunter comes in.


Court life was a lie.

At least she always found that it was. No one was ever truly themselves, they would lie and pretend to be something else to show off to their peers – who would generally know better – or to the Royal family – who generally _didn't_ know any better.

Essentially everyone at court lied to get what they wanted, they also betrayed each other to get higher up the chain of power and generally there was no such thing as loyalty, not even to the King. Although no one was foolish enough to even _think_ of making it obvious that they weren't loyal to him, that they wouldn't _die_ for him, if they did that then their death would be incredibly painful.

She was dressed up like one of her old dolls, sewn into this dark green dress with a golden leaf design; although she had to admit, and did admit, that the dress was beautiful; her hair was underneath a French hood that had become rather popular due to the Kings alleged new mistress, who brought the style back with her from France.

"Oh Aideena, _try_ to please one of the Lords today," Her mother pleaded with her, taking her lily hands into her own aged and shrivelled ones; "Impress them dear, show them what they are missing,"

Aideena just tuned her out; she knew the routine all too well. It wasn't as though she didn't _try_ to impress the Lord's at court, but in the end her own intelligence always made them back away. She had acted rather dim before, the men swarmed around her and for a while she was close to getting a marriage proposal, but then she met a woman who was smart and sassy, who was able to command men in a way she never could.

She gave up the lie, knowing that she would end up being found out, if not by one of the Lord's then one of the servants.

Her mother was disappointed, but the newest woman at court, the Lady Anne Boleyn took her under her wing; the King's supposed 'Mistress' who her mother looked down upon and tried to persuade Aideena to stay away from her.

She didn't listen, she _liked_ Anne, and she was the woman who taught her about the new religion and about all the gossip that went on in the French court. In Anne's presence she found that she felt rather…. Special.

Queen Catherine never bothered with her, she was of no consequence really and her family had no real rank at court, they were just a noble family who were lucky enough to be part of court life. It was the reason why her mother wanted her to impress a high ranking Lord.

Of course she knew Anne took her under her wing for a purpose, Aideena was no fool she knew that Anne needed nobles of any and all ranks to be on her side, since the tide was turning and it appeared that the King wanted a divorce from Catherine.

To marry Anne.

There was rumours that drifted around the court, how Anne – who had been one of Catherine's Ladies in Waiting – had an altercation with the Queen; although it was also said to be the other way around.

Not that it mattered, gossip was good for the court, it meant that the lies weren't so serious and life was a little bit easier. At least for some people, the Queen was stressed by it all, it was clear to see although Anne wore a mask, but if one looked carefully into her eyes they would see that she was stressed by it all as well.

There was excitement in the air at court as Aideena entered the hall, Anne smiled over to her and she walked over to her, to find her speaking to a young man.

"Lady Aideena," Anne nodded to her; "May I introduce Lord Hunter, he's recently been promoted as one of the King's explorer's," She said and Aideena looked at the young man in dark blue, although the first thing she noticed about him was his shocking white hair that had a patch of red to the side.

Lord Hunter bowed and took her hand in his own to kiss; "Lady Aideena,"

She felt herself blush as he said her name, but wasn't sure why; "You are from the famous family of explorers?"

He stood up and smiled; "I am indeed, both my father and brother are also part of the King's explorers," He glanced over at Anne; "Although I do believe that his Highness only made me such because of my family ties rather than my skills… If that is not to bold a statement to make," He looked at Aideena again and she nodded.

"No, of course not. There could be nothing worse than being given a title that you did not earn out of your own merit," She said and blushed once more, then wondered what was wrong with her.

"Nonsense! The King is most pleased with your work, that is the only reason he has given you such a rank," Anne gently scolded him; "His Majesty doesn't just give out such things to those who do not earn them,"

Ryuuto nodded; "You are right of course Lady Anne," He sighed; "But being the youngest I have a hard job keeping up, I worry about being given things because I am part of that family rather than my skills,"

"My dear Nan was the one who informed me of your work Lord Hunter," A booming voice said and the trio all bowed and curtsied down to the King; "Never fear, your skills are worthy of my praise,"

"Thank you, your Majesty," Ryuuto said as the King indicated for them all to stand up.

"Nan, come with me, we need to discuss some things," The King lead Anne away into a private chamber and the court gossiped of what was going on while the two young one's were just looking at each other, both wondering what to say to each other.

"Lord…"

"Lady…"

They both stopped and laughed as they had begun to speak at the same time, before they began to talk about other things and Aideena found Lord Hunter's presence completely different to that of her mother's and even Anne's.

Although her mother kept insisting for her to stay away from him and to impress the other Lords, for although Lord Hunter had a title it wasn't what her mother wanted, which was to be a top rank noble; however every time she found herself drawn back to Lord Hunter like a moth to a flame.

"You need a man with power, who will give us more influence at court!" Her mother would tell her, trying to get through to her what was important in life, what her calling was; but every time Aideena would just ignore her and return to speak to Lord Hunter, she had no idea why her daughter was being so difficult when her brother married without any problems.

Aideena was used to her mother's rants, although she believed that it was just an infatuation on her part, however she found that after six months she revealed in Lord Hunter's presence, enjoying their conversations and was completely unaware that the King, along with Anne, was watching them carefully.

"Your Highness," Anne began to speak as her gaze returned to her fiancé; "Surely you should make it official?"

The King smiled; "I am surprised that he hasn't made her aware of his actions, but I will let her and her family be aware,"

Aideena's mother was angry at the letter they had received, but with the King's seal on it no one could argue with it.

Lord Hunter had asked for Aideena to be his wife and Aideena didn't find the thought as scary as she would have done if it was for one of the other Lord's.

_Maybe it is due to me actually liking him?_ She wondered to herself as she went to bed, deciding that she should talk to him about it in the morning.

But the next day they received news that the King was to divorce Queen Katherine and would marry Anne, which got the court gossips talking about it all day and kept Aideena away from Lord Hunter for part of the day as well, until it came to dinner where she sat next to him.

"If we are to be married, shouldn't I at least know your name?" She asked him in greeting and he laughed.

"Ryuuto,"

She blinked at the odd sounding name; "Ry-uu-to," She said it slowly, the name felt rather foreign on her tongue.

"Yes, my parents learnt of the name during their travels,"

She looked at him in surprise; "Your mother travelled with your father?"

"Well yes," He said with a nod; "They packed everything they could onto the ship and sold the rest,"

"Even when they had children?" Her mother walked over to them, wanting to know what they were discussing, deciding that she still had a chance to stop the marriage, if she could petition to the King that it was wrong.

"My mother always said that a wife's place was with her husband," Ryuuto informed her; "And so she did,"

Aideena nodded slowly; "What… what does your name mean?"

Her mother just looked at her; "Aideena!"

Her daughter blushed, but she wanted to know and she also wanted to get away from such a serious subject such as marriage, it made her heart race as she thought about it.

"Dragon brother," He informed them with a small smile.

Aideena's mother frowned; "Brother…"

"The your brother's name…"

"Ryuuga, it means dragon fang,"

"So, your brother is married?" Her mother asked, not realising that he had a brother, not much was known about Lord Hunter in court.

Aideena rolled her eyes at the question while Ryuuto smiled; "He is courting a fine lady, they will hopefully wed soon,"

"Hopefully?"

"We have an agreement, neither one of us can marry until the other has found a wife suitable for them, so when we travel our wives won't be alone,"

"Well Aideena won't be traveling," She said haughtily as Aideena glared at her back, wondering what her mother was even thinking to suggest such a thing.

"My Lady, once Aideena is my wife she'll travel with me until such a time that we are to have children, which is when she will stay at home,"

Her mother glared at him and then left angrily, returning to her quarters without eating.

"Why can't…" She began to ask, completely used to her mother's moods.

Ryuuto took his cue from her and decided not to worry about her mother's reaction; "When I was a young boy we only had a ship to call our home, but now? I have my own home and that is where I would want my wife and children to be,"

She felt a blush rise up to her cheeks as he mentioned children; "But…" She began once again as his amber eyes caught her green ones and she felt her breath catch; "but I will travel with you? To begin with?"

"Of course, how else will we have children?"

She felt her blush deepen; "My Lord, a little bit of tactfulness,"

He laughed as their food was being brought out; "So, you'll be mine?"

She nodded; "Of course, the King says it's to be so,"

"I want you to agree though," He said softly and she smiled.

"Yes,"

XXX

Anne married the King and Aideena was promptly made a Lady in Waiting, alongside Anne's sister-in-law and Jane Seymore.

"My Lady…" Aideena began and then realised that Anne was now Queen; "I…"

Anne shook her head and smiled, her eyes shined with happiness; "It is something to get used to, but what is it that you wish to ask?"

Aideena smiled at her, glad that for the moment it was just the two of them since she could never ask this question in front of the others; "When you were courted by the King…" She blushed but Anne just beckoned for her to continue; "Did your heart race? As though it would leap out of your breast due to the speed it is racing at?"

"Oh, is that how you feel around Lord Hunter?" Anne said, knowing full well what it was like.

"Well yes, I…" She trailed off but Anne nodded to her, letting her know that she could speak to her in confidence; "I feel safe around him but…"

"You are ready to marry,"

"But when we bed together, for the first time…" Aideena blushed, wondering if it was wise of her to speak of such things to her Queen, but she didn't have anyone else to speak to about it.

The Queen looked at her, knowing what she was talking about; "So your maiden-head is still intact?"

"Of course, I would never…" She trailed off, realising that the Queen's sister had given her maiden-head to the King a few years ago.

"Sometimes passions can over take logic," Anne said simply; "But since you are still intact it is nothing to worry about,"

"Because if they learn…"

"Yes, unless, like my sister the man already knows that she isn't intact," She shook her head and continued on; "Lord Hunter is a good man for you," She assured her and Aideena nodded.

"You think he will be a good husband?"

"Of course, I believe he will be rather attentive to you and your needs and he will keep you as safe as he can,"

Aideena nodded; "Yes, he… He told me that I could travel with him. I hope it is true, I wish to see all the places that he described to me,"

Anne nodded; "But what of the household? As his wife you would need to take charge of it,"

"Mother said that too, but Ryuuto told me that it isn't important just yet,"

"Oh?"

She nodded; "Yes, he said that he has a housemaid who knows how to work everything out, she will help me run the house when I am…" She trailed off as she thought about it, that she would go back to the house to live with _her_ children; "It's so strange. I thought I would never marry and just stain my family's name, having them send me off to live in a convent,"

"None of that matters now, Lord Hunter is a fine match," She assured her; "All will be well for you both,"

And it was, although Aideena's mother continued to protest up until she went into the church to say her vows and became Lady Hunter. It was a double day for nerves, since Ryuuto's brother and his new wife were also there as well. Though she was surprised to find that his brother was rather quiet not shy though she could tell he had a very commanding presence about him.

As she went to her new home, she was introduced to the housemaid, Mrs Hall, who would help her to run the household until she was able to do it herself.

It was rather overwhelming for her, she married into a new family and met his brother and his wife and now she would learn the basics of running the house, although Mrs hall insisted that she would teach her that later, after all it was her special day.

She learnt as much as she could, which was the basics of the household were keeping, Mrs Hall easily helping her to remember what to do. Although Aideena was due to leave with Ryuuto to travel the world that he would explore with his brother.

They had travelled for many years, she had seen so many wonder's that she wouldn't have even dreamed of before and they returned when, as Ryuuto had said before they married, Aideena was pregnant.

Ryuuto made sure that she knew _nothing_ that was happening at court; he ordered everyone in his household to not tell her anything and even told Ryuuga and Anna not to speak about it to her. However he forgot to have a word with Aideena's own mother.

"The King is in love with another!" Her mother exclaimed as the two of them sat down to talk, it was meant to be for them to catch up and to discuss everything that was happening.

"Another?" Aideena repeated in surprise.

"Woman!" She cried out; "Oh, the rumours are all over the court, Anne has taken her brother as a lover! And it is also claimed that she said the King isn't good enough to please her!"

Aideena let the information sink in, knowing that Anne was smarter than that and part of her wondered if it was just the nasty court rumours doing the rounds again. After all, Anne managed to win the Kings heart, not to mention that she got him to break away from the Pope's church, as well as divorce his wife; though what was held against her was the fact she only had one child, a girl, who was essentially useless to Henry, and there was also Henry's temper getting worse than before.

As her mother wittered on and on about the court gossip, one of the servants slipped out of the room and went to find Ryuuto who was in his office looking over the maps.

"My Lord, you told us all not to mention what was happening between the King and Queen to Lady Aideena…" She began, worried how Ryuuto would take the news, after all she had no idea how protective he was over his wife and part of her wondered if it would be the same way as Ryuuga was with Anna; "But no one appeared to tell Lady Burke,"

Ryuuto groaned in annoyance and stood up; "All right, thank you,"

He walked into the small room, noticing how pale Aideena was as her mother continued to speak on about the fall of the Queen. Ryuuto ignored Lady Burke, crouching next to Aideena, although he knew it was rude of him right now his wife's health was more important.

"Is it true?" She whispered, unable to believe that what he mother was saying was actually true; it _had_ to be hurtful court gossip.

"Of course it's true!" Lady Burke began and was completely unaware that Ryuuga had joined then, along with Anna who was rather confused by the commotion.

"Lady Burke, I believe my brother wishes to have a word," Ryuuga finally said and as Lady Burke stood up he gently pushed Anna over to her seat as they left the room to go to his study further down the hall.

"Lady Burke…" Ryuuto began.

"Why is my daughter unaware of such news?" She interrupted him.

"Madame," Ryuuga spoke once more, knowing that this woman would probably put Ryuuto's patience to the limit; "My brother has some far more important news to tell you,"

She looked at Ryuuga and then Ryuuto, wishing they would just tell her; "Well?"

"Aideena is pregnant,"

"Tch, no she is not,"

"Yes she is, that's the reason why we've returned…"

"She is _fine_. Pregnant…" Lady Burke scoffed; "My daughter is not pregnant,"

"She is!"

"No, she is showing no signs, she doesn't have a bump, she hasn't had any cravings nothing, and she would have told _me_ herself," Lady Burke made to move back to where her daughter was when Ryuuto spoke once more.

"Then I will ask for you to leave," Ryuuto's voice left no room for argument.

Lady Burke just stared at him and then stormed away, muttering threats under her breath although the brothers didn't care for that, as far as they were concerned she was of no threat to them.

He sighed and walked back to where his wife was, to find Anna sitting and looking rather confussed at what Aideena was saying.

Ryuuto crouched next to his wife who looked at him, Anna left to rejoin her husband.

"I don't know…" She began to say, shaking her head.

"What?" He asked her as they walked down the hall.

"Anne Boleyn, who is she?"

Ryuuga knew that Anna knew who Anne was but she didn't know who Anne was to Aideena and so he began to explain the relationship Aideena had with the Queen; while Ryuuto made sure that Aideena got some rest, as her mother's visit took a lot of energy out of her.

Mrs Hall helped her get ready, gently brushing her hair and pulling back the covers, making sure the bed was warm for her and she left the room, letting Ryuuto know that he could go in.

"Lord Ryuuto, how does her mother of all people manage to upset her so?" Mrs Hall asked him softly, but he had no answer for her; "I hope she doesn't come back, God forgive me, but she doesn't need that, not in her condition,"

Ryuuto nodded and went into the room, closing the door behind himself and walked over to her. She was sitting up and was obviously waiting on him to come in as he lay on the bed next to her.

"Baby is fine," She assured him softly, taking his hand to rest it on her bump.

"Still," He reached up and brushed away some of her hair; "You were…"

"It's my mother," She told him; "I should…"

"I told her," Ryuuto blurted out and she looked at him.

"Did she believe you?"

"No. Said you didn't have a bump or cravings,"

"Yes, I suppose she'll learn the truth when the little on is born,"

He frowned; "Still she shouldn't have…"

Aideena put her fingers over his lips to silence him and smiled; "She's still my mother,"

Ryuuto nodded; "Yes, sorry,"

"Don't worry," She moved down to kiss his lips lightly; "It will be fine,"

"Yea," He nodded; "I'm sure the Queen will be able to bring the King around,"

She nodded and settled down, feeling rather tired as Ryuuto kissed her forehead; "I think she will,"

XXX

However by the time Aideena gave birth Anne Boleyn had lost her head and Jane Seymour had now taken her place and was with child.

Although she had been called up to court she refused, stating that she was not of full health to return; although she really didn't wish to be in the presence of the woman who had been her friend's Lady in Waiting.

However she soon decided to go back, although she loved living in a house, when Ryuuto left it felt rather quiet and so she returned to court, but Jane Seymour had passed away after two weeks of giving birth to a baby boy.

The King tried to find another wife, although Aideena found that she did feel rather uncomfortable being back at court, due to the gossips being rather vicious than usual, although part of her wondered if it was due to her being away from court life for a few years and so she decided that she had to retire from court life. It was no longer for her and too many memories were held within those walls.

Instead she kept house and look forward to when Ryuuto would return from his trips, as would the children. She found that being married wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be and in fact she was rather lucky compared to others. Her husband was true to her; at least as far as she knew, and they had a good stable family life.

Some could say that it was perfect.


End file.
